Change of heart
by creed9294
Summary: Prequel to titan: A ruthless murderer who knows not but death will be shown love by the first person he has ever shown mercy. will she be able to save him from the darkness? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is but one of four prequels to the fic titan written by me of course well here goes.

A rat with dark black eyes that seemed like they would absorb you in to eternal nightmare was sitting around a fire with his family and friends. They were just getting ready to begin a meal when he was called upon to tell a story.

He sat on the largest seat as he began his tale.

"Long ago I was not the beast you see today." "I was once a ruthless killer and murderer I did not care who I killed." "I killed too many too count it seems as I was nearing a village one night I met the person who would change my life forever now listen to the tale that has been locked in my mind for many years…

(Some time ago)

He who had pitch dark nightmarish eyes was born to be a neglected hated child for he was even feared by his parents. He had to even fend for himself at a young age killing things that were smaller than him in order to survive may it be insects or grass he ate what he could to stay alive.

As he grew he slayed his family when they one day tried to kill him. After that day his blood lust grew and he began to call himself the son of Satan his name was Damien. He had already killed many at the age of eight seasons. All of his year's alone he had trained himself and was a cold hearted ruthless killer.

Upon his fifteenth season he already had a band of followers until he grew tired of them he slew them all. All fifty of them.

They would all hear his name and tremble even the gods regretted creating this monster.

He was destined to walk alone.

Authors note: all right hope that wasn't too bad REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. children of Satan

Okay here is the next installment of change of heart Review will ya it isn't very hard is it?

Change of heart

Damien was now of eighteen seasons he had brought together another band of followers and they had strict rules they had to live by. When the master gave an order it was to be carried out without question or you die plain and simple. If you were annoying or talked too much you were decapitated. Or if the master just felt like making you suffer and die in front of every one well you did there was no way you were escaping anyhow.

Damien was in his tent getting ready to bring his followers out on a killing spree on a nearby town he readied all of his gear.

His twin crossbows that he could attach to his wrists. They had holsters under the spread part of the crossbows that automatically reloaded when ammo ran out they were called silent rain and hell fire. A large black-shafted scythe the long curved blade led to the shaft and was held to the shaft by a rat skull that had the nerve to oppose him. Then he put on his armor. Black like midnight the belt had a mouse skull on it and the pauldrons were the skulls of two eagles. A long black cloak covered his back it had the visage of beasts of all races writhing in pain. The cuirass was made out of a beautiful black metal substance called ebony. The greaves were made of the same substance but had red lines running though it. Upon his arrival many time people ran from the sight of him but they all suffered and died all the same. He would be remembered he would be feared even when he was sent to hell to be with his father.

He got up went out of his tent and moved up to the rotting stump up in front of the camp. At the sight of their ruthless leader all of the vermin grew silent.

"We today my minions will show these unworthy people who the children of Satan are"

The crowds cheered then Damien raised his paw and instant silence greeted his ears.

"Now we will enter that place and kill all that dwell there and you can take whatever you want" he waited for the cheers to die down until he spoke again.

"But if you don't come back when I tell you I will kill all offenders any questions?"

All that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets, as every beast present could not speak even if they wanted to.

Then Damien screamed out.

"ALRIGHT KILL KILL KILLLLLLL!!!"

The vermin shouted back

"WE WILL SPILL BLOOD TONIGHT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD OF HELL GATES!!!"

He walked through the crowds and they parted instantly he led the masses of vermin to the north towards the small town of illios.

The people of illios were sleeping peacefully when they heard a crash and screams as the children of Satan spread their master's disease.

Damien was reeking havoc himself killing ten at once he swung his scythe on an arc decapitating one then firing silent rain and hell fire killing many he laughed manically as he brutally cut them down. He ran through masses of fleeing woodlanders and swung his scythe cutting down many of them and firing his crossbows and killing them.

All around him he watched as his minions burned down homes and menaced and stabbed innocent people. For once in his life his black heart filled with warmth as he watched his minions he laughed to the sky as they continued to kill slaughter and maim them mercilessly…

Melana was a rat with silky black fur and deep purple eyes. She lived with her stepfather her mother had died from an illness … said her stepfather gaith. But Melana knew he killed her by the daily beatings he gave her and Melana.

She at the moment was sitting under an oak tree just thinking when gaith walked up and slapped her to the ground obviously drunk again.

"Ye shiftless whore get up and do something other than sit under this tree."

"Im sorry I don't know what you want me to do."

He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to their cave to do whatever foul disgusting thing to her he had on his mind but she bit his arm and he let go screaming.

She ran into the dark trees hearing his pawsteps behind him…

Authors note: I am evil muhaha making you wait so review!!


	3. slave to the dark

Hello!! Here is chapter three REVIEW PLZZ.

Change of heart

Damien was in high spirits he enjoyed making beasts suffer he reveled in their torment and slaughter in their anguished cries and pleads for mercy he found pleasure in hearing them scream. Then he heard another scream thinking it was probably a fleeing villager he went towards the sounds with an unsated hunger.

Melana continued running she knew if she slipped or if he caught up to her he would probably do whatever disgusting things he did to her mother to her. She continued to run hearing her stepfather's yells of anger behind her.

"Come back here you whore I will teach you a lesson you wont forget!"

Then as she was running she tripped over an outstretched tree root and fell flat on her face hearing his paw steps behind her…

Damien ran towards the sounds, his blood lust evident instead of cringing villagers he saw something that made instant anger rise in him.

A female rat was on the floor and a male was standing over her with a knife trying to cut her clothes open.

"Ahh let go of me please!!"

"No this time you are going to learn not to cross me."

She then looked up as his body was lifted off of her she looked up to see a dark ominous figure throw her stepfather. Against a tree.

Gaith looked up to see a fearsome rat in dark armor and skulls he saw his weapons and cringed .

"yarr please d-d-d-d don't k-k-kill me p-p-p-please!"

"Oh fine I won't kill you"

The rat let out a sigh of relief too early as Damien's scythe cut off his arm he writhed on the floor screaming.

"Im going to torture you hahahahahaha"

Then he cut off his other arm hearing another scream of agony that was music to Damien's ears

He then shot silent rain's ammo into his stomach blood spattered from gaith's mouth as he fell to the floor trying to crawl away Damien cut off one of his legs.

More blood poured from his mouth as he tried again to run tears and blood staining his eyes and shirt.

Damien then stepped on his back and whispered in his ear.

Good-bye hahahahaha.

Damien then brought his scythe down the blade went in to the back of gaith's head silencing his wails forever.

He then walked up to melena that was too tired to move or even cower in fear over what she had just witnessed. Damien then stopped many thoughts going through his mind at once.

Kill her it'll be fun

No don't kill her she can be your slave

No just leave her alone let her go free she is just like you were when your parents tried to kill you.

He decided not to kill her as he picked her up he whispered into her ear.

"I have just saved and spared your life my name is Damien but you will address me as master. You will do what I say when I say it or I will kill you.

"Yes master she whispered hoarsely."

"Good it seems you are not as stupid as the others I see around here. You will be given a bed in my tent if you snore I will kill you.

"Yes master she mumbled."

As he walked back into the camp he heard them singing a song that made him smile demonically.

As I walk through the blackened forest  
Thoughts of hate and anger fill my soul  
The charred remains of the holy rollers  
Scream repentance though it's far too late

I fight back the laughter at what I see  
The suffering healers false destined prophecy

He didn't think yesterday of the end of his life  
The brainwashed fools born again of a thousand lies

Hate filled screams break the silence  
Terrifying dreams filling up your head  
Blasphemy thrusting out, in the masses it reigns  
The mask of hypocrisy is slowly unveiled

Fear the angels holocaust, they're screaming  
Dreams of pain forever entering your head  
Death and hatred loathing, on ourkind it feeds  
Earth is dead and gone now, we've brought it to an end

For the last time I've been betrayed  
Never again will I subject myself to this hypocrisy  
Something is drawing me to the other side  
Only time will tell my true destiny.

They all looked up when they saw their master walk into the camp with the female in his arms they dared not question their master's quirks but they all thought he was going to use her for the same reason.

As he walked into his tent he laid her on the floor and sat a little away from her watching her sleep. He admitted in his mind that she was pretty but he did not dwell on it too long.

(The next day)

Melana was sleeping peacefully until she was shaken awake by one of Damien's minions.

"WAKE UP YOU! The master wants you to attend him while he breaks his fast so get moving!

"Yeah" she said as if she did not care. She got up and moved outside of the camp to see her master eating by himself by a fire he was munching on what seemed to be a raven as she sat down he shoved one of the birds in her face she took it from her masters hand muttering her thanks. She still could not shake off her fear of him but inside she had a burning hatred for him for enslaving her. But as she was eating she watched him with interest.

(Damn he's good looking) she could not help but think as she ate in silence.

He then waved his paw in front of her face to grab her attention.

"Listen well f you do not follow my orders the way I tell them to you there will be consequences."

"What is it that you need master?" she said trying to keep the snarl out of her tone.

"You will clean the whole of this camp spotless then you will go into my tent and make it more…presentable."

Then you will stay in my tent and cook my food upon my return you may also cook for your self am I clear."

"Yes master."

"Good now I will return make sure you do all that I have told you I shall see you later."

"Good bye master."

As he left she felt like she wanted to make his tent look more like a tornado blasted thorough it but she knew if she did that she would probably be beaten or killed.

She started with Damien's tent it smelled like dead animals and actually had some body parts lying around.

She cleaned it up well then set out to clean the camp as she passed by one of the clan beasts one of them slapped her backside and laughed.

"Come on why don't you call me master pretty one hahaha."

She blushed deep with embarrassment as he and his cronies laughed long and hard then he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him come on keep me company hahaha…

Damien heard screams as he tore off back to the camp he saw one of his beats trying to drag her away her clothes were torn in places.

She then regained her balance long enough to kick the beast in the crotch.

"Ahh you little… I'll teach you to hit me then as he lifted his paw to slap her his eyes clouded over as he looked down to see Damien's scythe lodged through his stomach blood flowed from his mouth as Damien sawed the scythe cruelly upwards.

"Ahh It seems you have mistaken my property for your own I will teach you to steal.

As he fell to the floor his cronies looked on in stunned silence not daring to even move or speak their master then turned to them and spoke.

"If I see any of you near her again I will make you scream long before you die."

He then picked her up and walked back to his tent.

She looked up at him with eyes full of gratitude.

"You saved me again master thank you.

"No problem he muttered.

As he continued to walk she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her and let a smile creep across his features.

He walked into the tent and laid her down in her bedroll. He then sat on his bed and watched her sleep.

Authors note: okay that one is finished you people better review. Oh and tell me if this is doing well personally I like writing this but if I am messing up please tell me. Okay cya.


	4. crying is for the weak

Sup here's chapter four yay! Time for the conflict to pop up here you go!!

Change of heart

(Somewhere to the south of mossflower)

A large rat with clouded gray eyes was sitting in his tent. Out side his horde sat around campfires waiting for their masters whims.

The rat named Ares was remembering the dreaded day when his upstart brother killed their parents.

Unknown to him his parents attacked his little brother first forcing him to fight back Ares had come by just in time to see them begging for mercy as young Damien slayed them.

Upon that time Ares called Damien a traitor and ran away swearing to get revenge on their parents one day.

He had heard from his scouts many times that his brother owned a large group of vermin which he and his minions called themselves the children of Satan.

A perfect name for him Ares thought bitterly.

He had also found out that he was a ruthless killer. Ares was secretly proud of his little brother for that but he still wanted Damien's head to be delivered to him on a silver platter.

He remembered that dreaded day like it was yesterday…

(Past)

Ares was of nine seasons he had just returned from picking on a bunch of smaller vermin with his lackeys. He personally hated how his parents treated his little brother Damien who was only of six seasons. But he did not really care as much because of the love and praise constantly showered on him by his parents even if they acted that way he still loved his parents.

As he continued to walk onwards he heard noises the sound of begging and screaming.

"Please let us go please!"

"No you will not be forgiven this time."

"NO NOOOO!!"

He ran foreword to see his mother dead on the floor and his little brother bludgeoning his father with a large blunt rock.

He was laughing manically as the blood spattered on his face with every smack of the rock against his already dead fathers face.

"YESS BLEEEED BLEEEED BLEEEED HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"DAMEIN!"

Damien turned to see his brother Ares and he immediately dropped the rock.

"Brother you must understand mother and father…"

"TREATED YOU BADLEY SO YOU…YOU KILLED THEM YOU BASTARD!!!"

He then ran off screaming.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE!!!"

(Present time)

He stared at the wall of his tent thinking.

If there was a way to make Damien Come to him by taking something dear to him he might come chasing after his older brother to his death. But his brother was a black-hearted bloody parent killer he had no idea what was dear to him…yet.

He lay back in his comfortable tent humming a song to himself.

You're reaching out in the dead of night  
Searching for my hand  
Your know I'm there in the waste of shadows  
I'm your pain and friend

I hear your silent cries  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
I know your secret lies  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow

I ban the light and I leave you blind  
If you try your eyes  
I am enemy or a trusty fellow  
In your wailing mind

I hear your silent cries  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
I know your secret lies  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
I hide behind your shame  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
Crying out loud your name  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
The Shade in the Shadows of you

There I cry for you - In the shadows  
As I always do - in the shadows  
You may oust me there - in the shadows  
But I'm always there - in the shadows  
In the shadows

I hear your silent cries  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
I know your secret lies  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
I hide behind your shame  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
Crying out loud your name  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
The Shade in the Shadows of you

There I cry for you  
In the shadows  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
As I always do  
In the shadows  
I'm the Shade in the Shadow  
The Shade in the Shadow of you.

He looked up from where he was laying and let out a sigh he wanted revenge but he had to wait.

(Melana)

Melana could not understand why Damien was being so nice to her. From his cronies she heard that she was the only beast he had spared during a raid. On top of that he threw many outfits of clothing at her when she woke up this morning and then told her she did not have to clean or anything. What was his deal?

Damien looked at melana as she walked out into the open and sat in front of him to eat breakfast, which she was told to do every day for now on.

He could not help but stare at her as she ate he could not take his eyes off of her she noticed this and turned a bit red.

"What are you staring at?'

As she said this he began to think.

"Hmm she talks straight foreword and with out fear." he licked his lips. "I like bravery in someone so pretty."

"Nothing." he replied like he did not care but unbeknownst to her he continually looked her up and down.

"Umm so why do you keep helping me like this?"

She had then crossed the line.

"That is none of your business it is not your place to question me."

She wanted to growl but decided against it and decided to just be obedient.

"Yes I am sorry master."

He reached over took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Call me Damien hmm?"

She blushed as she noticed the way he was staring into her eyes.

"Umm alright Damien"

He then put his lips to her cheek got up and walked away.

She put her paw to her face instinctively.

"Did he just do that?" She thought bewildered.

As Damien walked away to make a speech to his warriors he looked back to see melana walk into his tent.

"You I don't know why but I just can't stop staring at you."

Melana stumbled into the tent and sat on the ground her heart was hammering in her chest.

Did he have something for her? The thought of an insane murderer having taken a fancy to her did not settle easy on her mind though through all the things in her mind that screamed this was wrong one screamed out even louder "SO WHAT!"

She looked up at the ceiling and thought hard. She had to admit he looked good he was nice to her except when she asked too many questions but other than that he was very kind but when she looked in his eyes she saw a dark past an evil mind and a disgusting bloodlust that made her shudder.

She decided to drop these thoughts as she fell into an early slumber.

Unknown to melana and Damien one of ares's spies had seen them together and now had something interesting to tell his lord. His evil cold hearted little brother had fallen in love hah Ares was sure to find this hilarious.

Melana had slept through the day it was now the night after a whole day of dreamless sleep she was locked in a nightmare.

She was running from unknown creatures with her mother and her real father. Both of her parents fell onto the ground and the beasts fell upon them devouring them whole.

She continued to run but then she also fell she tried to get up and run but she found that she was deep in black sticky mud as she sunk she saw her family in shreds.

She then woke up screaming waking up Damien who got up to find her sobbing on the ground.

He kneeled down on the floor and picked her up and held her to him.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying? Crying is for the weak. And you are most defiantly not weak.

"I saw them all dieing and…"

"Shh now it was only dreams come with me."

He laid her down on his bed and stroked her cheek with the back of his paw now sleep and forget.

She closed her eyes and jumped as he lay down on the bed next to her she felt at peace as she closed her eyes and let him hold her.

As he slept he could not help but think.

"What is happening to me?"

Authors note:hehehe now you see what is most defiantly is going to happen now you will all be good uhh peoples and review so go do that!!


	5. Love is blind

Hello here is chapter five Review . 

Change of heart.

Melana could only think of what happened last night . He slept with her. She turned this fact over and over in her mind but she could not understand why someone that many were afraid of would just suddenly show kindness to some poor rat maid? It made no sense to her at all.

As she awoke she found herself swathed in the warmth of many blankets she poked her head outside of the pile of pillows and blankets on her to see if Damien was still around he of course was not.

As she got up out of the bed she changed her clothes letting her previous ones drop to the floor when Damien walked in…

Upon seeing her he put both paws in front of his eyes.

"What in the…I did not know you were changing"

She grabbed for the nearest blanket and wrapped it around herself

"Well now you do so get out!!"

He then removed his paws from his eyes and stood in front of her without blinking or cracking a smile.

"These are my chambers and I can do as I please in them"

Her face still on fire from when he removed his paws she noticed how hard he was staring at her.

"Well what are you going to do?" she said wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

He then turned around and walked out of his tent calling to her.

"Oh don't worry if I wanted to do that to you I would of done it days ago hehehe."

As he walked out he nearly walked straight into hydrea the seer she was old and blind and she also had a small pet lizard, which she called snikk the only people it was not savage to, was Damien and his master. She walked around with a small stick that she constantly hit out at stupid clan members all the time. She looked up at him and shook her silver head.

"Ah you are a fool she will most defiantly hate you if you act the way you did just seconds ago."

"Wait how do you know of what happened?'

She looked at him with a smug smirk on her face.

"I may be blind but I have the hearing of every one in this camp combined my lord."

"Not to mention old." He muttered under his breath

He looked down at her to see her eyes twitch angrily. He knew she wanted to scream, at him or throw a sarcastic remark but she also knew he was a force to be reckoned with

She looked at his face she knew he had feelings for the girl. How he looked at her with such longing expressions she honestly thought he would of done things to her by now. But he obviously surprised her.

She could also feel certain vibrations off of creatures to know what they are feeling. Whenever the two rats were together she felt vibrations off of Damien that told her he was falling into the pit of senseless love.

The small lizard continually looked up at his masters just watching with interest as they fought with out talking then Damien walked over to his fire and sat down and ate his already ready food. He then looked up as Melana sat down in front of him and picked up her food and tore into it angrily they were eating dove eggs and the dove and she was taking out her anger on the small bird.

Damien looked at her and smiled.

"What's with the face sour puss."

She looked down at the floor refusing to look at him.

Before in the tent he was staring at her with such intensity she could not breath. She breathed in slowly to stop the blush that was rising on her face but it rose nonetheless.

He picked up her head and made her stare into his eyes.

"What's this why wont you look at my face"

She looked up into his face. Her features were completely plain.

"Why did you spare me that night? Why am I not dead? Why am I here?"

He stared into her eyes before speaking again.

"Because that is my wish." He got up and left her there thinking hard about what he said.

Hydrea looked at the young female rat and turned around walking back to her tent with her thoughts.

"It seems my master is no longer the only one in love is he."

The small lizard looked up at his master not knowing what she was thinking only knowing that beats were strange.

(Ares)

When the scout returned with the news he almost screamed with joy.

He sat in his tent thinking hard.

"So little brother you have fallen in love?" hah how a monster like you can fall in love have a heart for that matter is beyond me but ill let you know when this progresses I will make your life a living hell.

Then he got up and thought hard before humming another song to himself he just liked humming tunes about deceit and death and lies.

Number nine out of eleven little littermate's  
rotten apples, all the way...  
Littermates, all with different fates...  
Taught them almost all I knew

and now, the best, the primus  
Number Nine of eleven little littermates,  
feeling almighty,  
is after my throne.

In the bright daylight, little Number Nine  
Dressed to kill, much like me  
takes a look at the free world behind the gate  
of a castle and escapes.

I leave the baits; the night awaits  
Snare well hidden for the littermate.  
Evaded all but one, one by one.

Eleven little littermates  
Annihilate.  
Only Number Nine's not in sight...  
Hiding, for the moonlight eats the day  
Kisses burn the paper thin wings away

Hate me, hate me, if they want you to break me  
Love – is – for - the weak  
And the restless, relief in the end.  
A broken lock and a twisted dream

for an early tomb, destiny's overruled  
Trailed it back to the Pagan Cathedral."

Don't love me, don't you dare!  
I lie, I cheat and I don't care  
don't you go telling me tales about fidelity.  
Truth ain't safe with me

In (sane), in (pain)  
Ran into a needle  
Eye (love), Eye (hate)  
don't need anyone  
Lights (on), Lights (out)  
read it loud and clear...  
and hear the lion roar.

Without my eyes, they failed me,  
knots untied.  
I turned my weakness into a  
fine profession  
more I hear, more I see  
I can feel  
the path I choose  
what I did was a must,  
faced the music, away from the light, alone...  
Without a view.

Someone thought to know me well  
Drowned me in a wishing well...  
Making mistakes, we all do,  
Worst of mine was trusting in a stranger.

For now I'm feeling fine  
Drank poison, liked the sign  
now touch the greatest fear  
Impaired, to look sincere.

One step behind you, turn around and I am gone with what I need.  
The essence of timely death, cold and dark, Love Less Hard.

He then threw his head back and laughed madly and then he stopped laughing and stared out at the wall still giggling silently.

(Melana)

Melana looked at the wall of the tent she was in and sighed. She still did not get Damien at all she could not understand. From all the things she heard about him she was sure he would kill her in the next few days. That's what she thought four days ago.

"I still don't get you but maybe I will soon enough."

She was then left with her own thoughts.

Damien then walked in with a frown on his face he sat down next to her and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Listen I guess im sorry for what I did before I guess I was not thinking well."

She looked at him then jumped up and hugged him.

For the first time in his life Damien's face went completely red and he found himself holding her he then got up.

Well then umm all right ill be out side if you need anything.

As he left she thought face red.

"Maybe you're not bad after all."

Authors note: not very long but good enough to explain somethings. Well review.


	6. lost memorys and a promise

Well number 6 enjoy it I command you!! I also ask of you which character you like the most in titan and coh so read

Change of heart

Damien was having a nightmare he rolled around trying to gather himself.

He was in a dark room and he saw some events of his childhood…

Damien poked his head from the meager sack cloth sleeping bag he slept in and walked under the hot sun he blinked as he looked at the clouds go by…

_… There is a man in this world… that has never smiled. You may know his tragedy and many years by heart…. In the beginning there was a mother a father and two children the troubled little silent boy who's life they lived to destroy…._

Damien turned his black eyes to his young friend the only one he had in his entire world run up the flowery hill Damien was on and tackled him to the ground.

The young rat smiled as he looked down at him.

"Hiya damein how was the old sack last night eh hehe."

He gasped as he was pushed off his friend's chest

"Not now Gail im looking at the clouds."

Gail looked at his friend and sighed.

"I cant wait till were old enough to leave this sorry place and your horrible parents behind people who do not love their own flesh and blood can burn in hell gates for all I care hehe then I can finally make you smile or be happy for once in your friggin life."

_….father said im sorry…. Only once as I remember… the words weren't meant to hurt…. Only destroy you my stupid son…._

Ares ran up the hill and sat next to his brother.

"Mother and father told you to shut up while you eat your food. Im sorry … but I had to leave it on the floor … with out a plate.

Gail frowned.

"What horrible people I hope the suffer one dark stormy blood filled massacre!"

Ares turned around anger stamped on his face.

"OI! I know you don't like the way my parents treat my brother but I still love them so keep yore murderous thoughts to your self!"

Gail snorted.

"Fine you wuss I don't even care but if they do something to him ill kill them AND YOU!!

Damien then stood up.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU OR ILL KILL YOU!!"

They both shut their mouths then they stood up as the family's servant ace came up the hill with four heaping plates of good food.

He was bound by honor and code to serve their family he did not approve of Damien's treatment and would sneak him food he loved Gail Ares and Damien like they were his own. He was a jackal with pitch-black fur and stunning silver eyes.

"Ah my young ones you all look hungry why don't you eat this?"

" Ares and Gail jumped on their plates except for Damien who kept looking at the clouds."

Ace stared at his young friend

" Damien why won't you eat?"

Damien looked up.

"Because my food is on the floor outside the house I must go…"

Ace cut him off.

"No you wont sit down and eat I will not have you eating that slop they gave you I threw it out eat its probably the best thing you'll have for the month."

Damien then nodded.

"Th- thank you."

"He then slowly ate his food his eyes closed in wonder it was rare he got food as good as this…"

(Late one night)

Damien awoke to loud sounds he walked to his parent's house and listened.

"Soon he will be dead the filthy monster he can die of the plague for all I care hahahah."

The voice was from his father Caleb.

His mother named earana moaned.

"But when I want my beautiful son Ares rid of his disgusting brother as soon as possible."

" The child is not right he's my greatest shame!"

Caleb chuckled.

"Ah you know what they say just turn his head while the kid is still and he has a weak neck hahahahah he will be dead in no time!

Damien arouse from his dreams with a start covered in sweat melana startled by the noise fell out of her bed with a thump.

"Owww what was that??

Damien looked down at her.

"It was me."

Melana looked up to see tears in his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the bed with sympathetic eyes.

"Why do you cry?"

Damien looked at her and breathed in deeply. Wiped his eyes

"I dreamed of my horrible child hood every thing came at me like a flash my parents wanted to kill me…"

He looked down face red as she wrapped her arms around him.

She stuttered a little while she talked.

"I—its o-okay im right here,"

"He then wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her shoulder inhaling her sent he then lay down with her as they fell asleep in each others arms.

(Ares)

He heard from the reports that his brother and the young female were falling for one another he giggled with delight and insanity as he thought over his plans then he jumped as ace entered his tent.

"Master Ares the "people" you hired is ready for their mission."

"Excellent ace go about your duties."

Ace bowed obediently.

"As you command sire."

Then as he walked away he thought.

"Master Damien be careful may my prayers go with you."

(Melana)

Melana awoke to find Damien not with her … again.

She sighed then blushed with a red face about the other night but then she walked towards Damien when she saw him.

He turned to her with a sad looking face.

"Melana please do me a favor and go out into the forest and search for these plants?"

She listened to his descriptions and took the dagger he handed her.

"Be careful he whispered." Then placed a kiss on her forehead.

As she walked away she blushed with happiness.

(Melana was hopelessly lost she screamed at her own stupidity then with horror as four creatures dressed in black surrounded her…"

Damien was pacing in his tent wondering with much worry where melana was then he heard her screaming.

"He stormed out of his tent grabbing his scythe and leaving the camp under the command of a general he ran after her screams seeing her surrounded by creatures in black one turned around at foot steps sword drawn but it was too late as the scythe point went between the assailants eyes.

The others dashed at him Damien jumped nimble over one of their heads and turned and decapitated it then one came directly at him he block the few hits that were dealt and impaled him with the po0le of his scythe he then caught up to the one with melana seeing her with blood coming from her head sent him in a rage and he threw bhims self on the kidnapper sinking his fangs into his neck he fell to the floor screaming but Damien silenced him with a stab to the back of his head he then ran and picked up melana shaking her. MELANA !! MELANA!!

She awoke smiling at him Damien hehe you saved me again heh im sorry I keep getting attacked she then passed out. He then casually stepped over the dead bodies b back into the camp.

(Ares)

Ares was having a temper tantrum destroying things even killing many new stumbling recruits in his rage.

"DANMIT DAMN YOU TO HELL DAMEIN I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS GAAHH!"

Ace smiled.

"I guess my prayer went answered eh heh."

(Damien)

Melana woke up and stared into the face of Damien her heart swelled up when she heard he was with her all night.

Damien worriedly took her paw.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him blushing.

"Hehehe I am now."

His head dropped.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have sent you out…"

She cut him off.

"Its okay you didn't know."

He then walked out as he let her sleep.

(The next night)

They both sat on a moonlit hillside he then took her paw.

"I swear by my life my honor and my heart I will always protect you."

She looked down embarrassed then he could not take it anymore as he picked up her chin and pressed his lips to hers melana felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest she then kissed him back their arms wrapped around each other they sat there for a while then broke apart he then whispered I love you never ever leave my side she laid her head against his chest as they stared across the starry sky.

Authors note: hehe well that was fun I haven't wrote in a while so it feels good so please review… please!


	7. a bleeding heart

Its been awhile I know but my mother wiped the computer and I had to get my word cd from my grand father so all in all it took

Its been awhile I know but my mother wiped the computer and I had to get my word cd from my grand father so all in all it took a couple of weeks to get everything back together so here it is hope you like it :D

Change of heart

(Somewhere in Damien's past….)

Damien ran as far as his legs could take him he stumbled into a small clearing where he fell to the ground and tears spattered on the floor he clenched the grass beneath his paws angrily. They have been planning to kill him? What the hell did he ever do to them?! He banged his fists into the ground in anger until his paws ached he looked up at the stars and thought…

"What have I done to deserve this life?"

He then picked himself up off the ground and walked off towards his hill.

(The next day)

Damien surrounded by flowers looked up at the cloudless sky still angry and confused he did not notice his father walk up to him and kick him hard in the side.

"What are you laying about here for scum the chores won't do them selves now get up!"

Damien with out looking quietly gave his answer.

"…no…"

Caleb's eye widened in anger as he picked his son up by his collar.

"Did you just say no to me you pathetic worm!!"

Then his eye widened in shock as he found himself on the floor feeling the spot on his face where Damien had punched him

"You dare…"

Damien's eyes grew hard as he looked down at him

"You will NEVER touch me again."

He then spat on him and walked off.

Caleb picked himself up and glared at Damien's turned back and swore.

"Now that you have struck me you will die even slower."

(Ares) (Present time)

Ares paced around his quarters with a plain face on ace walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So will you tell me your next move Ares?"

Ares turned and faced his servant with the biggest smile imaginable.

"Ah im glad you asked me old friend I have the best idea IMAGINABLE! My brother and his unimaginable blood thirst will soon cause him to go on a raid or a killing spree of some sort.

Then his eyes turned dangerous

"Then I will kidnap his whore lead him to me then when we confront each other I will make him pay for my pain."

Ace then left his masters presence thinking hard.

"Ah Damien I hope you are vigilant…"

(Damien)

Melana did not like that Damien liked to go out just to kill but she knew she could do nothing about it she watched him getting ready.

He then moved up to her.

"When I will be back is unknown so don't wait up for me hm?"

She sighed.

"Yeah just make sure your dumb ass doesn't get hurt."

He laughed and walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I never lose."

She then got up and walked out saying a few words.

"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

He watched her walk out then he grabbed his scythe and walked out to meet his warriors.

(Camp)

A small group of Damien's followers were a little angry

One of them a short ferret named afontis was conferring with his three rat comrade's flik fleck and flin were discussing their master.

Afontis expressed his views openly with his friends.

"Ever since that whore came here our lord and master has not been the same. He is no longer the merciless leader I followed now he is as soft an infant squirrel.

Fleck also threw in his opinion

"Yeah he used to always been on raid but this is the first one we've had in weeks!"

Then flik and flin jumped in.

"Let's kill em then take this place for ourselves!"

"We'll wait till after the raid then we'll kill him and his little girl in their sleep."

Afontis laughed then stopped and stared at the other three.

"He's not an idiot so we'll have to be subtle or he'll kill us so let's all agree."

They all put in their paws and spoke.

"Death to Damien!"

(Damien)

Damien stood in front of his army and spoke.

"I know we have not gone out in a while BUT TONIGHT I PROMISE YOU OUR ENIMIES SHALL SHED TEARS OF CRIMSON BLOOD!!"

He listened to the insane cheers and waited for them to die down before he spoke again.

"Now we go and make them wish they never heard our war cries!"

As they marched off melana sighed she longed for him to stay near her but she knew she could not stop him.

She did not even get time to scream before she was unconscious.

(Damien)

As blood and bodies crowded at Damien's feet he laughed insanely as he continued to shower bolts and decapitate the many that tried to flee past him.

He then fell to the floor and gripped his head ion pain as a voice screamed inside his head.

"MORTAL GO NOW SHE IS IN DANGER GO NOW!!"

Damien then got up and screamed to his warriors.

"EVERY ONE WE LEAVE NOW!!"

He then ran as fast as he could through the forest when he came upon the encampment it was ransacked and on fire he found a note attached to a tree.

"I have taken what your heart most desires and left your pride in shambles you will come to me and settle this once and for all your … loving brother Ares…"

Damien the crumbled the note and screamed into the night when the others came they stared quietly at their master when afontis screamed out.

"See even as our home lies in destruction all he can care about is that stupid whore!!"

As he said that Damien turned with complete anger and mercilessness stamped on his face.

"… I say I kill him and take over and…

He could not even say another word even if he wanted to as daemeins scythe was lodged in the ferret's belly. Fresh blood spurted from the wound and blood poured from his mouth and Damien spoke.

"You are in no position to make threats fool."

Then he jumped to the side as flik threw an axe at him he jumped to the side and shot a barrage of bolts in to the rat then the other two came up behind him and Damien spun in an arc and decapitated the two behind him

He stared at the crowd.

"Any one else wanna take lead?"

Every one of them backed up then a large black smoke appeared and a lizard like creature appeared before him and spoke.

"Ah so you are the one who is supposed to be my new master?"

(Damien's past)

Damien sat on his hill in the engulfing darkness in complete pain and sorrow he had just found out that his best friend Gail had died from a disease that had been plaguing him for weeks and even worse was the funeral.

When Gail had been laid to rest his father smiled and said

"Humph happy your dead."

That was all that Damien could take as his brother held him back when he tried to strangle his father.

He then looked up as a little bat perched on his shoulder and smiled at him. He was incredibly small for a bat and Damien looked at him and smiled then he jumped as many similar small bats flew around him he looked up as a slightly larger one perched on the opposite side his brother was on.

"Hey who are you."

The little female giggled and snuggled up to him.

"My name is avena and these are my brothers and sisters."

"Where are your mother and father?" Damien asked curious.

She then frowned.

"We don't have one."

"oh." Damien said feeling slightly foolish.

She then smiled as the others began chanting daddy! Daddy!

"Hehe then can we stay with you then."

"I guess." He smiled as they began to swarm his screaming daddy daddy!!"

"unknown to melana he would go to the hill near their camp and visit his children often and they would go with him when he moved the camp they loved him like children would love a parent they were a strange breed that would not grow very large but stay mostly small.

And they swarmed around him now as he faced the strange reptilian creature.

"What do you want with papa then weird lizard!?" said one young bat

The creature put on a fake offensive face.

"Oi that wasn't very considerate calling me a lizard for your information im a dragon."

Damien stared at the dragon.

"What do you want with me then and what do mean by calling me master?"

The dragon then grinned and jumped into the air and into Damien's body

Damien could feel enormous power flowing through him as a black aura began to flow from his eyes and huge bat wings grew from his back and as he opened his eyes he was covered in pitch black armor and his scythe was as black as midnight. As he shot his crossbows instead of bolts beams of energy blasted from them instead.

"What is this?" asked a bewildered Damien.

"I have merged with you and by the way my name is cheron and im gonna help you save the woman."

"Now we go to a old friend of mine he will teach you how to control my powers as it will be harder for me to train you oh and leave the horde behind but take the bats hmm."

"Okay you all stay and fix the camp and wait my return."

He then appointed a horde member and left on the way to find melana.

(melana)

Melana awoke to find herself in a cell looking at a rat with red eyes.

"Who are you??"

He giggled then spoke.

"I am Ares the brother of Damien!"

AUTHORS NOTE: whew that was awesome review and tell me how good this one was heheh


End file.
